Paint with Love
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ganondorf is the prince of the Gerudos. He has many duties to attend and one of them is to have his portrait drawn for future generations to see. The problem is - Ganondorf doesn't think anyone is worthy of painting his portrait. Until he meets a young boy named Link...


The sun was shining harshly over the sandy hills of Gerudo desert. Gerudo desert was known for its rich heritage and culture. People from all around Hyrule came to visit the popular market place which held many unusual items, such as fabrics, foods and spices.

A large castle was located on a far away hill and it was a magnificent castle. Beautiful enough to rival the king's castle which it almost did with its rich architecture and golden coated walls.

Inside the castle, in the biggest room available, lay a young prince on a long chair just lazing around on this hot day.

His name is Ganondorf and he is the prince of the Gerudo race.

Barely eighteen years old but already showing very much promise of becoming the future king of the Gerudos. His fiery red hair was decorated with an array of jewels and lazily spread over the back of the chair - almost touching the marble floor due to its length. His golden eyes held fire and passion but right now they were closed as the sun beams hit his dark skin.

"Prince Ganondorf."

A female voice spoke loudly, waking him from his _almost _beauty sleep. Ganondorf sighed and opened his eyes.

"What do you want Nabooru?" Ganondorf asked, closing his eyes once again.

"You have been post-poning this task for weeks and I'm not letting you put it aside anymore." Nabooru put her hands on her hips.

"I'm _ignoring _it because it's not important." Ganondorf replied, folding his hands on his lap.

Nabooru shook her head. "Painting a portrait of a prince is very important! It shows your high status and will be hanged on the wall for the next generations to see." Nabooru explained, stepping closer to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf opened his eyes, growling at Nabooru. "It's not important to _me_! I don't care who or who doesn't see a snobby portrait of me. My actions will have the next generation shaking from fear and no one will forget my name!"

"You're getting a portrait and that's that!" Nabooru took hold of Ganondorf's ear and pulled.

"Ow! What are you doing you crazy bitch?" Ganondorf was forced to stand up from the pain inflicted on his ear.

"I am your older sister and will not be spoken to this way!" Nabooru shouted and let go of Ganondorf's ear. Ganondorf's rubbed his ear and a small pout formed on his face.

"Are you actually _pouting _Ganondorf?" Nabooru smiled evilly at Ganondorf who turned his back to his mean sister.

"'m not!"

"I have gathered many painters from all around Hyrule and I am _sure _one of them will be good enough to draw your ugly face." Nabooru smiled at Ganondorf's slumped shoulders which meant that he had given up.

"Fine! When are they coming?" Ganondorf sat down on the long chair once again and played with the ends of his hair.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast. I will send a maid to prepare your hair and your clothes are hanging in your closet. You're a big boy, you can choose the clothes by yourself, can't you?"

Ganondorf stuck out his tongue at Nabooru who chuckled and exited the room, leaving Ganondorf alone with his angry thoughts and why he couldn't just throw Nabooru in a dungeon and throw the key away.

**GLGL**

"Every painter who is here to audition, please stand in line. Prince Ganondorf will be here shortly and and will look through your art and decide who is most suitable to paint his portrait." Nabooru instructed to the many painters filling the room. There were more than a hundred painters and each one of them had their art with them.

Suddenly the large doors open and revealed Ganondorf. Many painters, women and men, gasped in awe at Ganondorf's glory. His hair was split into light ponytails that fell down his chest like red flames. His head was decorated with jewels and a large medallion was placed on his forehead.

"Prince Ganondorf!"

"He is so handsome."

"Look at his hair!"

"I wish I had muscles like that..."

Whispers were heard throughout the room. Ganondorf raised his hand and everyone quieted down immediately.

"Welcome," Ganondorf began speaking loudly." You are here because my sister deemed you worthy of panting a portrait of me. It is not that simple though – I will choose which painter will have the honour to paint me and have his or her panting hanging on the wall for eternity."

The painters were listening intently.

"Prince Ganondorf will now choose a painter." Nabooru spoke loudly as Ganondorf began walking around the room and looking at the different paintings to decide who would be worthy.

Hours seemed to pass by as Ganondorf examined each painting carefully and spoke to a few painters who seemed to swoon at his attention.

Ganondorf walked back to the center of the room and stood before everyone. Nabooru stood beside him and adressed him.

"Prince Ganondorf. Please reveal who is the lucky painter who will immoralize you for eternity."

Ganondorf looked around the room for a moment before answering.

"None of you are worthy."

Everyone in the room gasped, Nabooru as well.

"What do you mean Prince Ganondorf?" She asked, shock clearly shown on her face.

"None of these so called 'painters' are worthy of painting me. Your paintings should be called drawings because children can do a better job than you!" Ganondorf shouted, scaring the painters and even bringing tears to a few.

"Prince Ganondorf!" Nabooru gasped.

"I'll be in my chamber Nabooru." Ganondorf spoke and exited the room, his cape flowing behind him. Nabooru watched him walk away and turned to the people in the room.

"I...am sorry. It seems none of you are worthy and I am sorry for waisting your time. You may leave now." She turned around and walked out of the room and straight to Ganondorf's chamber. She opened the door quite harshly and closed it behind her.

"What was that?"

Ganondorf was sitting on his long chair, swirling his hair around his fingers.

"You must always act like a child!" Nabooru scolded Ganondorf, standing in front of him. Ganondorf stood up, towering above his sister by several inches.

"None of them caught my eye. I _refuse_ to be drawn by childish painters who can barely draw a flower."

"They were perfectly fine. You're the one who's exaggurating and acting like a brat!"

"Then I'm a brat and I don't want to be painted and I decide because I'm the fucking prince!" Ganondorf shouted and walked away from Nabooru who seemed more angry than Ganondorf.

"You will _not_ play that card on me Ganondorf. I am your older sister and you will respect me – prince or not!"

"Whatever." Ganondorf mumbled, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind himself. Nabooru sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She exited the room and bumped into a maid standing closely to the door. Nabooru narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing? Sneaking around here and listening to the secret conversation between me and Prince Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked harshly. The maid shook her head quickly, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"No, please my Lady, I would _never..._" The maid gasped, falling to her knees to beg.

"Then what were you doing outside the room and don't lie!"

"I...I heard about Prince Ganondorf being drawn into a portrait but he was not finding a suitable painter and I..."

"So you were eavesdropping!" Nabooru shouted. The maid shook her head wildly.

"N-no my Lady, never! I heard it from the other maids! I just wanted to tell you and the prince that I know a suitable painter!" She sobbed loudly and laid her head on the ground, near Nabooru's feet. Nabooru sighed.

"Stand up."

The maid continued crying but stood up slowly, keeping her head bowed.

"You said that you know a painter?" The maid nodded quickly. "Who?"

"My son, Link. He is amazing and always draws and paints before we sleep and he has very special talents."

"I will come by tomorrow and see the paintings by myself and see if he's worthy." Nabooru said. The maid nodded her head quickly.

"You are most welcome my lady."

Nabooru nodded. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you so much mistress!" The maid bowed once more before scurrying away quickly. Nabooru sighed loudly to herself.

_I hope some sort of miracle happens tomorrow and the boy is good enough for Ganondorf's standards._


End file.
